


De vinagre, escobas y magia wicca

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el primer puesto [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharias está furioso, simplemente no puede ser verdad, entre todas las cosas no pueden haber cancelado el Quidditch por un estúpido Torneo. Así que cuando ve a una Hufflepuff de primero en apuros no lo duda. Porque aterrorizarlos debería ser un deporte nacional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De vinagre, escobas y magia wicca

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el **Reto Parejas Extrañas** para el foro **La Sala de los Menesteres**. Tenía que ser una historia de un único capítulo y tener el género “romance”.  
>  Muchisísisimas gracias a **Eria** y a **Lilith Evans Black** por el beteo.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK.

_1994, 10 de Septiembre._

Zacharias odia el colegio. Lo odió el primer día, mientras cruzaba aquel estúpido lago o cuando le pusieron aquel sombrero andrajoso para decirle lo que él ya sabía (un Hufflepuff, de pies a cabeza, como todos los de la familia), y el sentimiento no ha decrecido. Y es que el estúpido de Dumbledore ha decidido que ese año no va a haber Quidditch. 

¿De qué le sirve haberle mandado media docena de cajas de dulces a Diggory para que lo incluyera en el equipo? ¿O haber practicado día y noche durante todo el verano? ¡Y todo por una competición de mierda que no serviría para nada! 

Y es que es doblemente injusto: no solo no va a poder jugar este año sino que además ¡no puede participar en el Torneo! Para más inri, está seguro de que saldrá alguien de Gryffindor o de Slytherin (porque todo lo interesante en este colegio les pasa a ellos, en serio, ¿dónde hay que apuntarse para que le hagan a uno caso en este colegio?). 

Así que desde que empezó el nuevo curso, Zacharias no ha dejado de refunfuñar. Sus compañeros de casa (unos inútiles, a su propia opinión, que no merecen llevar los colores de Helga) lo rehúyen para no tener que aguantar sus continuas quejas. A él no le importa demasiado. Como ya he dicho, son unos inútiles. 

Pero en este justo momento, daría cualquier cosa por tener a uno de esos inútiles delante. Está especialmente furioso: ¿cómo se atreve esa prefectucha de tres al cuarto a echarlo del Campo de Quidditch? ¡Tiene derecho a volar cuando le plazca! ¡Y no es tan tarde! ¡Quedaban todavía diez minutos para el toque de queda! 

Seguro que es una amargada, piensa para sí Zacharias esbozando una media sonrisita. Nadie la quiere y por eso se pasa el tiempo molestando a los alumnos que hacen tranquilamente sus cosas sin incordiar a nadie. Como él. 

_Toc, toc, tooooocotó, toc._

El suave repiqueteo contra algo de madera, un barril, inunda el pasillo. El suave repiqueteo _incorrecto_ , añade mentalmente con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios, acelerando el paso. ¿Quién será el inútil que no es capaz de recordar el ritmo de una melodía? 

Zacharias llega a tiempo para ver como uno de los barriles se abre y descarga todo su contenido contra una niña de primero que jadea y suelta los libros que lleva. Y no lo puede evitar, no lo quiere evitar, se ríe con todas sus fuerzas, ¡algo bueno tiene el colegio, al fin y al cabo! 

La niña da un pequeño salto cuando le oye reírse y suspira, apartándose el pelo rojizo de su frente empapada. 

― ¡Hola!― saluda con una voz ridículamente aguda―. Pensaba que me iba a quedar fuera, ¡qué alivio! 

Zacharias se pregunta distraídamente si cada año bajan los estándares para entrar en su casa porque, además de no ser capaz de recordar la melodía más sencilla, la niña es fea. Tiene el cabello pelirrojo recogido en dos coletas altas que la hacen parecer un perrito abandonado, una nariz alargada y… una cosa rara en los dientes. Además es pequeña y esmirriada. 

― ¿Puedes…?― la niña señala el barril con una expresión algo perdida. 

Y Zacharias se relame con su respuesta: 

― No. 

― Pero ya es tarde…― susurra ella mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos―. Si nos pillan fuera de la cama, nos castigarán. 

― Hufflepuff no necesita a más inútiles. Si quieres dormir caliente esta noche, tienes que abrirla tú solita― y se cruza de brazos, para reafirmar su posición. 

La niña le mira algo asustada y luego pasa sus ojos al barril. Suspira y se acerca a uno y lo golpea: 

_Toc, toc, tooooocotó, toc._

― _Heeeelga, Helga Huff…_ ― susurra la niña intentando mantener el ritmo. 

El barril se abre y empapa a la niña. Zacharias sonríe con prepotencia. 

― No era ese. 

La niña suspira con cansancio y chapotea, intentando salir del charco. Todos sus libros están empapados y su túnica se pega a su cuerpecillo. Se la quita sin muchos miramientos y la tira a un rincón. 

― ¿Entonces cuál es? ¿Éste?― señala uno de los barriles y mira a Zacharias, que solo se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios―. Me habían dicho que los de Hufflepuff eran amables. 

Zacharias bufa, pero aun así le responde: 

― No, ese no es. 

― ¿Éste? 

― ¿Quieres que los de Slytherin se rían de ti?― repuso Zacharias―. Seguro que les parece divertidísimo― a él al menos se lo parece―, ¡ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar cuál es el correcto! ¿Cómo demonios has entrado hasta ahora? 

― Eleo… 

― ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. 

Prueba tres veces más antes de dar con el correcto, pero se equivoca al tocar la melodía y vuelve a empaparse. 

― No es _Helga Heeeelga_ , es _Hee-lga, Hee-lga Huflepuff, estaaamos aquí paraaaa_ ― Zacharias se apoya en el ritmo chasqueando sus dedos―. ¿Es que no puedes hacerlo ni siquiera dos veces igual? 

― Nunca se me ha dado bien la música― protesta―. A ver. 

Zacharias suspira cuando se vuelve a empapar. Hace un rato que dejó de ser divertido. Todo el pasillo huele a vinagre y le está dando dolor de cabeza. Además, tiene que terminar una redacción para transformaciones y está cansado. 

― Me rindo― dice la niña dejándose caer a su lado―. ¿Por qué llevas una escoba? ¿Te han castigado a limpiar o algo así? 

Zacharias entrecierra los ojos. Oh, eso lo explica todo. Una hija de muggles. No es que tenga nada en contra de los hijos de muggles, por supuesto, pero le irritan. Le irrita su falta de conocimiento y el tener que explicárselo todo. 

― Es una escoba voladora― explica fríamente pasándola de una mano a otra. 

― ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Sirven para volar? 

― No, se llaman así por Volado Ventisca, su inventor. ¿Tú que crees? 

― Eres un borde― se queja echando la cabeza hacia atrás―. Mi madre dice… 

― Me importa una mierda lo que diga tu madre― Zacharias se levanta de un salto, perdiendo completamente la paciencia―. Eres una inútil y nunca harás nada por esta casa. 

Ella le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le hubiera dolido. Pero a Zacharias no le importa, se gira y golpea rítmicamente el segundo barril empezando desde abajo, en medio de la segunda línea, y se abre a la primera. 

Zacharias gira la cabeza con una sonrisita de superioridad, pero la niña no está pendiente de él, pues está recogiendo sus cosas. 

― Espero que no se hayan estropeado― susurra intentando poner a salvo los libros _. Tarde_ , dice para sí mismo Zacharias antes de agacharse para traspasar el túnel, pero aun así la oye hablar para sí misma―. Mi madre me matará si se estropean, son carísimos. 

~X~ 

_1994, 1 de noviembre._

Laura Madley suspira ruidosamente mientras se pasa una de sus manos por la cara. Aunque lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas no es capaz de entender a Elenor Branstone, su mejor amiga dentro de Hogwarts. De verdad que no la entiende. 

¿Cómo puede estar tan colada por un tío tan prepotente como Malfoy? 

― Las chapas son geniales― murmura Eleonor, parpadeando de una manera que pretendía ser sugerente (y que Laura encontraba ciertamente irritante), mientras se pone la chapa en la solapa de su túnica. Laura piensa que es ridícula. Apenas tiene once años y Malfoy tiene catorce. Además de que siempre tiene colgado de uno de los brazos a esa chica de pelo oscuro de su curso. Pero parece que a Eleonor eso no le preocupa. 

― Sí, ya― Malfoy se gira hacia Laura y le deja una en la mano, asegurándose de tocarla lo mínimo―. Si necesitáis alguna más, venid a pedírmelas. Tengo cientos. Y recordad, Potter apesta. 

Laura mira la chapa con el ceño fruncido. No es que no apoye a Cedric Diggory, ¿pero en serio hacía falta lo de Potter? De hecho, está segura que si en vez de dar solo una Copa al campeón dieran cuatro, todo el mundo estaría mucho más contento y menos agresivo. 

― Venga, Laura, póntela― murmura Eleonor sin apartar la vista de Malfoy. 

― No, creo que paso. 

― Pero, ¿has visto lo bien que le han quedado? Tienes que ponértela― insiste apartándose los bucles oscuros del rostro. 

Laura no responde de inmediato, simplemente suspira y se sienta en un banco. 

― No te entiendo, ¿cómo te puede gustar? La semana pasada te hizo un hechizo zancadilla. 

― ¡Lo sé! ¡Sabe que existo!― Eleonor suspira ruidosamente―. Y es tan guapo, ¿te has fijado como le brilla el pelo cuando hace sol? 

― Es un prepotente― añade Laura sin inmutarse―. Un rubito mimado y presumido que vive para hacer infelices al resto. Y lo más triste de todo es que no se da cuenta de que él es el mayor infeliz de todos. 

Eleonor sonríe un poco. 

― Pues a mí no me importaría hacerle muy, _muy_ feliz. 

Laura arruga la nariz, asqueada, y mira incrédula a su amiga. ¡Pero que tienen solo once años! 

― Lo que sea. 

― Póntela, por favor― insiste Eleonor―. ¿No querrás ser la única Hufflepuff que no la lleva, verdad? 

Laura baja la mirada. Bueno, de momento ya es la única Hufflepuff que no es capaz de entrar en su Sala Común por sí misma y la primera en perder puntos ese año. Por destacar por algo así no le va a pasar nada. 

― ¿Sabes? Mi padre me ha mandado una lechuza esta mañana― musita intentando cambiar de tema―. Dice que quiere conocerme, que pase con él las vacaciones de Navidad… Pero no me parece justo, él… 

― ¡Rápido, que viene el pesado de Zacharias Smith! Como te vea sin ella es capaz de pararse y hablarnos― la corta, horrorizada por la perspectiva. 

Laura levanta la vista y lo ve, a lo lejos. Va solo, como casi siempre. Es alto, casi le saca tres cabezas y eso que solo va a tercero, y delgado. Rubio, de nariz respingona y una lengua de los mil demonios. Laura se moja los labios y corre a ponerse la chapa en la solapa de su túnica. Con las prisas se pincha pero consigue disimular su mueca de dolor cuando él pasa por delante. 

Él la mira un segundo antes de seguir su camino hacia el Campo de Quidditch, con su escoba sobre el hombro. Ella sonríe torpemente, enseñando sus brackets, e infla el pecho para que pueda ver bien la chapa. 

― ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!― chilla Eleonor a su lado―, ¡a ti te gusta Smith! 

Laura la mira horrorizada, ¿cómo va a gustarle Smith si por su culpa estuvo tres días oliendo a vinagre? 

Bueno, quizá si entendía a Eleonor. Aunque fuera solo un poco. 

~X~ 

_1996, 3 de marzo._

Zacharias se deja caer con gracia en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Es tan alto que ocupa él solito tres sitios. Está muy orgulloso de sí mismo: no creía que las estúpidas clases de Potter fueran a servir para algo, ¡pero lo han hecho! Ahora es capaz de lanzar correctamente el encantamiento Patronus, ¡y casi tiene forma corpórea! 

Sin duda es todo un logro. A Ernie, el perfecto prefecto, aún le cuesta lanzar correctamente el hechizo. ¡Ja! Y eso que es un año mayor que él. Lo dicho, una panda de inútiles todos que deberían avergonzarse de vestir de amarillo. 

― ¡Laura!― chilló una voz desde la entrada―. ¿Otra vez? 

Zacharias se incorpora un poco, lo justo para ver como dos niñas de segundo aparecer por la entrada. Una de ellas tiene una larga cabellera oscura llena de bucles. La otra es pelirroja y un poco feucha, tiene el cabello trenzado, la nariz alargada y algo raro en la boca. Además, está empapada y apesta a vinagre. 

Hablando de inútiles, piensa divertido. 

― No le pillo el ritmo, ¿vale? Si tú no te hubieras entretenido mirando a Malfoy esto no habría pasado. Te dije que tenía prisa. 

― Ey, chica-vinagre, ¿aún eres una vergüenza para esta casa?― pregunta en voz alta con un tono malicioso. Ella se para bruscamente junto a las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios y le mira dolida. 

― Eres idiota, Smith― se queja la otra chica, arreglándose el pelo con parsimonia, mientras la pelirroja sube corriendo por las escaleras. 

Al cabo de un par de minutos vuelve a bajar. Lleva el manual de encantamientos bajo el brazo y, en su otra mano, un cactus todo pinchos. 

― Toma, Smith― dice―. A ver si te mejora un poco ese humor que tienes. 

Y sonríe, con esa sonrisa metalizada tan rara que tiene. Zacharias coge el cactus sin acabar de comprender, algo desconcertado. 

― ¿Qué es? 

― Magia Wicca― responde con inocencia la chica volteándose hacia su amiga―. Estoy, ¿nos vamos? 

¿Qué demonios es la magia Wicca? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué esa inútil conoce de ella y él no? 

~X~ 

_1996, 10 de octubre._

Laura no cree en la magia Wicca, o por lo menos ya no. Pero eso no implica que no le guste practicarla. O que no tenga la esperanza, muy en el fondo de su corazón, de que funcione. Sabe que el humor de Smith mejoró un poco después de regalarle el cactus el año pasado. 

Si eso no es una muestra real de los poderes de la Wicca que baje la diosa y lo vea. 

Así que durante aquella semana ha hecho toda clase de rituales para conferirse buena suerte. Se ha bañado con hojas de laurel, ha escondido golosinas en las esquinas de su Sala Común (lo cual ha sido difícil, puesto que tiene forma circular y porque han ido desapareciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo) y ha prendido todas las noches siete velas blancas. 

Pero ahora que se encuentra allí, con la escoba bajo el brazo, siente que no tiene tanta suerte. Ni siquiera sabe para qué lo intenta. No es buena volando, nunca lo ha sido, pero Eleonor insinuó que si lo conseguía podría pasar más tiempo con él. 

Y está dispuesta a intentarlo. 

Y no es porque le gusten los chicos malos. No, ella no es ese tipo de bruja. No es Eleonor con sus perennes suspiros hacia Malfoy. Le gusta realmente por las cosas buenas que tiene. Es cierto que hay que escarbar hasta el fondo y buscar concienzudamente, pero están ahí. 

Para empezar es muy guapo, con su cabello rubio cayéndole por encima de los ojos, y muy alto. Además, canta endiabladamente bien. Y tiene que ser inteligente, lo ve en sus ojos. Y como mínimo es un mago competente. Sin ya contar que es el Capitán de Hufflepuff o que perteneció a una organización ilegal el año anterior. 

Además, las pocas veces que han hablado Laura tiene la sensación de que intenta empujarla para ser mejor bruja. Como la primera noche, que intentó ayudarla a que se aprendiera la maldita melodía. 

Así que el primer sábado de octubre, Laura había cogido su capa más gruesa (porque es una friolera) y se había dirigido hasta el Campo de Quidditch. Ni siquiera tiene escoba propia, su madre no se puede permitir el comprarle una, así que la que sujeta entre sus manos es una de las del colegio. 

Todas sus dudas desaparecen cuando le ve. Va vestido de color amarillo, con su uniforme de Quidditch, y está pidiendo orden. Clava sus ojos en ella durante un par de segundos más de los estipulados y frunce el ceño. 

― Vamos a comprobar primero como voláis― comienza a hablar―. Daréis un par de vueltas al campo para que pueda ver como os desenvolvéis en el aire. A la de tres os quiero arriba… 

Laura puede sentirse agradecida de pasar la primera parte de la prueba. Hay gente que vuela mucho mejor que ella, otros que vuelan mucho peor. Sin embargo, a la hora de jugar queda patente que el Quidditch no es lo suyo. 

Laura no es una persona competitiva y, en cuanto ve como uno de los aspirantes se lanza contra ella, chilla y suelta la pelota. Pasa una y otra vez y, tras una última vez estrepitosa, Zacharias baja en picado, recoge la quaffle con un giro ágil y luego asciende hasta ella: 

― Cadwallader, ¡píllala!― y lanza la pelota sin cuidado ―. Chica-vinagre… 

― Me llamo Laura― repone con fuerza, después de tres años es hora de que se aprenda su nombre―. Laura Madlye. 

― Vale, _Laura_ , ni la música ni el Quidditch son lo tuyo. Vuélvete a la Sala Común y no me hagas perder más el tiempo. 

Y entonces lo ve claro. Zacharias nunca ha creído en ella. Él simplemente es el mayor imbécil del colegio y le gusta verla sufrir. 

Laura le mira fijamente un segundo entero antes de resoplar, claramente: ― Bien, no quiero pertenecer a un equipo de perdedores. 

Y con toda la dignidad que le queda, desciende hasta que sus pies chocan contra la hierba fresca. 

Lamentablemente para ella, a pesar de vivir durante tres años en ese castillo, sigue sin ser capaz de atravesar la entrada secreta a su Sala Común. Alguna vez lo consigue a la primera o a la segunda, pero en esos momentos está demasiado rabiosa para importarle si tiene que alargar una “e” o una “a”. 

Y se pringa de vinagre una vez más. 

Y no tiene más remedio que esperar a que alguien quiera entrar a la maldita Sala Común para hacerlo ella. 

Y como la magia Wicca no funciona, la suerte no está con ella. La primera persona que aparece por allí no es más ni menos que Zacharias Smith con el resto de Hufflepuffs que habían visto como caía una y otra vez la quaffle. 

Apenas dice nada y no responde a las burlas de Zacharias. Tiene la vista fija al frente y, en cuanto se abre el barril, se arrastra hasta su cuarto tan rápido como puede. 

Con furia abre el baúl de golpe y saca todas las tonterías sobre magia Wicca: el laurel, las velas blancas, las velas rosas (en las que se puede leer “ _Zacharias Smith_ ” escrito con una letra temblorosa), las bolsitas de plantas aromáticas, las especias, el incienso… Lo tira todo a una pequeña estufa que se encuentra en el centro de su cuarto y se mete dentro de la cama, tapándose hasta las orejas. 

~X~ 

_1997, 1 de julio._

Zacharias puede contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que ha sentido miedo en su vida, miedo de verdad. La primera vez fue cuando tenía cinco años y el perro loco de su tía Aaleyah decidió que no existía nada más divertido que comérselo. Todos los adultos lo consideraron una monería, pero Zacharias temió que el enorme perro se lo comiera de un mordisco. 

La segunda vez fue tres años atrás, en el Expreso Hogwarts. Un grupo de dementores habían entrado en el tren en busca del prófugo Sirius Black. Zacharias los notó en seguida y corrió a esconderse en el vagón de mercancías. Aún recuerda las risas llenas de burla de Susan Bones cuando regresó. 

Pero si tuviera que escoger el momento en el que más asustado ha estado de toda su vida, ese momento sería ahora mismo. 

Todo se resumía a una pequeña frase: Dumbledore había muerto. Dumbledore. 

No es que le tuviese especial cariño al viejo, pero sí que estaba seguro de que era lo único que había frenado a Quien-tú-ya-sabes de hacerse con el colegio. ¡Quien-tú-ya-sabes! 

Con un nudo en el estómago deja el tenedor sobre su plato y decide que no puede comer más. El Gran Comedor es un lugar enfermizo. La gente llora, otros se dedican a permanecer en un angustioso silencio. 

A lo lejos las hermanas Patil salen con paso apresurado, seguidas por sus padres, y Zacharias mira angustiado su reloj. Su padre le había escrito diciéndole que iría a buscarlo y lo espera con ansias. No quiere quedarse en el colegio ni un minuto más… 

¿Y si vuelven los mortífagos a acabar con lo que empezaron? Ah, no, ni hablar. Zacharias no se va a quedar en la escuela para comprobarlo. Así que vuelve a mirar el reloj cada dos minutos, nervioso. 

Al fin su padre aparece y le hace un gesto rápido desde la entrada, para que salga. Poco le importa la mirada que le dedica Potter, si él quiere quedarse cuando los mortífagos aparezcan que se quede. Él ya estará en casita, tomando el té con su madre y discutiendo de Quidditch de su padre. 

― ¡Papá!― saluda al acercarse lo suficiente. 

Él lo mira de pies a cabeza y pregunta con tono severo: ― ¿Estás bien? ¿No habrás participado en la escaramuza verdad? 

Zacharias niega con la cabeza. Él ni siquiera se enteró hasta la mañana siguiente de lo que había pasado. Hasta esa misma mañana. 

― Así me gusta. Tú no te metas en esos líos― dice con voz firme, mientras lo guía cogiéndole por el hombro―. Eres un sangre limpia, no tienes nada que temer. No es tu lucha. ¿Tienes al baúl listo, como te indiqué? 

― Sí― murmura mientras se deja guiar hasta el pasillo donde se encuentra la entrada secreta a su Sala Común. Cuando se están acercando un fuerte olor a vinagre inunda el pasillo y se oye un repiqueteo. 

Zacharias no necesita entrar en el pasillo para saber quién lo ha producido. Frente a él, calada hasta los huesos, se encuentra a la chica-vinagre, con su cabello pelirrojo pegado contra su cráneo. Oye como su padre, a sus espaldas, bufa. 

― Eso es lo que les pasa a los que intentan colarse en Hufflepuff― dice con prepotencia en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oiga. 

Ella levanta su cabeza y Zacharias tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta que no se ha confundido de persona. Su rostro, que normalmente es todo nariz y algo raro en los dientes, tiene una expresión vacía. Tiene los ojos oscuros llorosos, la nariz como un tomate y una mueca tristona en los labios. 

Un nudo se acomoda en su garganta. Zacharias la ha molestado muchísimas veces en esos tres, casi cuatro, años. La ha visto asestar golpes con su sonrisa metalizada y la ha visto salir corriendo roja de furia. Pero jamás, jamás la ha visto llorando. 

Y aunque una parte de él se horroriza porque esté llorando a moco tendido porque ha muerto un hombre que, probablemente, nunca le haya dedicado media palabra, otra le impulsa a acercarse y darle un abrazo. 

Da un paso, luego otro… 

― Zacharias, sube a por tu baúl, no tenemos todo el día― se queja su padre, aunque realmente sí que tienen todo el día. 

― ¿Te vas?― pregunta con su voz aguda, frunciendo el ceño, como intentando enfocarlo. 

― Si, bueno… 

― Zacharias… 

― Pero mañana van a enterrar al director― susurra, sorbiéndose los mocos. Zacharias se encoge incómodo de hombros. 

― Estoy esperando― se queja su padre sin inmutarse y Zacharias asiente. 

Apenas tarda un par de segundos en olvidarse de Laura, mientras se asegura de que se lo lleva todo. Y entonces lo ve. 

Es un cactus pequeño, todo pinchos, que huele a clavos, a canela y a tierra mojada. Con el máximo cuidado lo guarda con el resto de sus pertenencias. 

~X~ 

_1997, 15 de septiembre._

Laura baja la vista, adolorida, asustada y avergonzada. Delante de ella tiene a toda una clase de sexto que la mira prácticamente sin parpadear. La profesora Carrow sonríe un poco y da media vuelta por la clase. 

― Por lo que podéis observar, los muggles torturan a los magos poniéndoles extraños artilugios en sus bocas― la bruja apunta con su varita a la boca de Laura y murmura―: ¡ _Diffindo_! 

Laura jadea y se lleva las manos a la boca. El hechizo no ha sido muy preciso y le raja parte de la encía. 

― ¡Te he dicho que no toques!― grita la profesora Carrow y Laura se obliga a bajar las manos, la boca le sabe a sangre y empieza a estar mareada―. Como podéis ver― la profesora apunta a su boca y exclama―: ¡ _Accio_! Como podéis ver la han condenado a llevar un extraño aparato de tortura. Pasadlo. 

Laura gimotea. Quiere gritar que su madre tuvo que pedir un préstamo para ponérselos y que aún le queda un año entero de tratamiento. Que nadie la ha obligado a ponérselos, que los lleva por su propio bien. Pero sabe que esa falta de respeto le acarreará consecuencias. Todo el mundo sabe lo que le hicieron a Neville Longbottom, un Gryffindor de séptimo, la semana pasada. 

El trozo de metal fue pasando entre sus compañeros. Algunos murmuran asqueados, otros parecen horrorizados. Ninguno aparta sus ojos de ella. Laura solo quiere desaparecer de allí, meterse debajo de la cama y esperar a que todo pase. 

― Para la clase de la semana que viene quiero que me escribáis todos una redacción de treinta centímetros en la que expliquéis porque los muggles son estúpidos― la profesora Carrow esboza una extraña sonrisita―. Quiero, al menos, tres fuentes bibliográficas. Personalmente os recomiendo que busquéis en la biblioteca algún ejemplar del periódico “Warlock en guerra”, del siglo XVII. Es muy instructivo. 

Lentamente, la clase empieza a recoger. La profesora Carrow se desliza al lado de Laura y le susurra con voz temblorosa: ― Y ya que te gustan tantos los inventos muggles, que la boca se te cure como a uno de ellos. Lárgate ya, niña. 

Laura se levanta y se tambalea hasta llegar a la puerta. Nada más salir del aula de Estudios Muggles se tapa la boca con las manos (¡al fin!) y jadea. 

― Laura, ¿estás bien?― Laura levanta la cabeza bruscamente y se encuentra cara a cara con Zacharias, que se ha quedado esperándola. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece sinceramente preocupado. 

Laura asiente torpemente y aprieta un poco más su mano contra su boca. 

― Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería― dice alargando una mano y cogiéndola por el brazo. 

― No― susurra girando la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta―. Estoy bien, se me pasará. 

Zacharias fija sus ojos en ella, preocupado, pero asiente. 

― ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a la profesora Sprout?― pregunta tirando de ella escaleras abajo―. Siempre tiene helados para estas ocasiones. 

Laura asiente torpemente mientras se deja guiar. 

― ¿Sabes? Después de todo lo que pasó en verano pensé que no te volvería a ver― Zacharias gira la cabeza hacia ella y sonríe un poco―. Ya sabes, lo la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles. 

― Mi padre es mago― responde Laura con voz entrecortada―. ¡Au! 

― ¿Estás bien? 

― No― Laura se detiene y mete sus dedos en la boca. El alambre del aparato, que la profesora Carrow dividió a la mitad, le ha hecho una heridita en el labio. Tira de él hacia arriba con fuerza y oye un suave clic. 

Zacharias la mira con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios: ― La verdad es que los muggles son unos sádicos. 

Y Laura ha perdido completamente el humor, incluso para darse cuenta de que el chico por el que ha estado colada tres años está sinceramente preocupado por ella: ― Cállate, no tienes ni idea. 

― Oye, yo solo intentaba ayudar― replica Zacharias frunciendo el ceño―. Que seas una inútil no les da derecho a tratarte mal. 

Laura arruga el ceño y pone los brazos en jarra. Está enfadada, muy enfadada. Poco le importa tener los dientes llenos de sangre o lo mucho que le duele la encía. Zacharias se acaba de convertir en su desquite. 

― Oh, vamos, porque tú eres el colmo de la habilidad. 

― No sigas por ahí― replica Zacharias cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho―. Sabes que de los dos eres la que más tiene que perder. 

― ¿Ah, sí? 

― Pues sí, chica-vinagre. ¿Ya has aprendido la cancioncita o te la tengo que deletrear? 

― ¿Cuántos TIMOs sacaste el año pasado, Smith? He oído que fueron tan buenos como tu juego sobre el campo de Quidditch. 

― ¡Oh, miradme, soy Laura Madley y apenas me puedo mantener encima de una escoba! 

― ¡Pues tú…!― Laura aprieta los labios, furiosa―. ¡Pues tú tienes mal karma! 

Zacharias abre mucho los ojos y da un paso hacia delante, soltando una risotada: ― ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? 

― ¡Significa que toda acción tiene una respuesta de igual intensidad a la…!― pero Laura no termina su explicación. Zacharias ha eliminado todo el espacio que había entre los dos y ha clavado sus labios en los de ella. 

Laura se queda quieta unos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Tiene trece años y le están dando su primer beso. Un beso que sabe a sangre y a regaliz. A pelea. Zacharias mueve sus labios un poco y ella suspira sin darse cuenta. Sin saber muy bien que está haciendo, pone morritos y se deja llevar. 

― Ey, Smith, ¿ahora te van las niñas?― dice una voz burlona, coreada por las risas de sus compañeros. 

Zacharias se separa bruscamente y se incorpora, fulminando con la mirada a una chica pelirroja de Gryffindor. 

― ¿Qué pasa, Weasley? ¿Ahora que tu noviecito no está en el colegio estás tan amargada que vas de tocapelotas? 

La chica se para en mitad de la escalera. Va seguida de otros cinco chicos de Gryffindor y Laura piensa que es una insensatez. Nadie en su sano juicio se enfrenta a cinco Gryffindors, o por lo menos no lo hace cuando son cinco a uno. 

Oh, bueno, quizá a dos. 

Weasley saca rápidamente su varita y apunta a Zacharias: ― Dame una razón para no hacerlo, cobardica― susurra entrecerrando los ojos. 

Laura piensa que no es nada justo. Zacharias no es el tipo más valiente del mundo, vale, pero tampoco es un cobarde. Hay que tener valor para besar a una persona en medio de las escaleras. 

― Venga, Smith, dame una. Una sola. 

― Dime Weasley― repone Zacharias levantando la nariz―, ¿lloras por las noches pensando en él? 

― Ginny, no merece la pena― uno de los chicos la coge del brazo y tira de ella. Ginny parece planteárselo y al final asiente. 

Zacharias suspira imperceptiblemente y se gira un poco hacia Laura cuando los de Gryffindor desaparecen subiendo las escaleras: ― Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? 

Laura no tiene claro si quiere volver a besar a ese chico, ¿por qué había tenido que ser tan desagradable? 

― Íbamos a ver a la profesora Sprout. 

Zacharias arruga la nariz algo decepcionado y asiente. 

~X~ 

_1997, 11 de octubre._

Zacharias está preocupado. Han aparecido a lo largo del colegio unas pintadas por la noche que rezan _“Ejército de Dumbledore, sigue reclutando”_ y teme que le echen la culpa. Pasa las horas angustiado, atento a cualquier movimiento del profesorado o de los prefectos que vayan a atraparlo. 

Nadie lo hace, ni siquiera se fijan en él. Va de una clase a otra, dejándose llevar por el insano ritmo del colegio y, cuando terminan las clases, suspira con alivio. Casi vuela hasta su sala común. 

Pero cuando atraviesa el túnel se da cuenta de que algo ha pasado. 

Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones rodean a una chica e intentan consolarla. Zacharias da un par de pasos hacia delante y estira el cuello dispuesto a averiguar qué ha pasado. 

Como no, Laura está en el centro de ese círculo. Tiene la cabeza gacha y lloriquea. 

― Tranquilízate― pide Ernie y Zacharias tiene que controlarse para no maldecirlo allí mismo cuando el llanto de Laura se vuelve más fuerte―. Ya ha pasado todo. Susan, ¿puedes ir a por un trozo de tarta a las cocinas o algo así? Madley, escucha, ya ha pasado todo. No van a volverte a hacer daño… ¿Necesitas algo, Smith? 

― ¿Qué ha pasado?― pregunta torpemente, sin apartar la vista de Laura. 

― La profesora Carrow ha considerado oportuno investigar primero a todos los hijos de muggles, por la pintada, ya sabes― explica Hannah con expresión circunspecta―.Madley acaba de llegar. 

Laura se encoge un poco más en sí misma, ocultando su rostro con su pelo pelirrojo. 

― Pues vaya― murmura incómodo. Ahora ya no se siente tan feliz por no haber sido llamado a declarar. Mira a Laura una vez más, antes de voltearse dispuesto a subir a su cuarto. 

Ya no sabe cómo comportarse con ella. Hasta hace poco era alguien a quien chinchar, pero desde su pelea después de la clase de Estudios Muggles de Carrow, en la cual la utilizó de ejemplo, no está tan seguro de que quiera seguir molestándola. 

Sigue siendo una inútil, por supuesto, y un poco feucha. Pero a él no le importa. O por lo menos no le importa tanto como que tiene unos ojos preciosos y los labios gruesos. O como que su cabello es tan rojo como el vino. O que siempre está hablando de cosas como la Wicca y _la_ karma. 

― Zach― susurra entonces. De hecho, Zacharias está seguro de que se lo ha imaginado, pero entonces vuelve a oírlo― Zach― y decide que sea lo que sea lo que le espera en su cuarto puede esperar. 

Tira su mochila en cualquier parte y salta por encima del sillón, para sentarse a su lado. 

― Más te vale no moquearme la ropa― se queja mientras la atrae hacia él. Laura asiente y le abraza con fuerza, hundiendo su cara contra su pecho. 

― Inaudito― susurra Ernie mientras se aleja con Hannah. 

~X~ 

_1998, 12 de febrero._

Son las cuatro de la mañana y Laura no puede dormir –hace meses que la única manera de que caiga dormida es por agotamiento. Tiene miedo de que si cierra los ojos la vuelva a ver. Está muy asustada, pierde los nervios a la menor señal y se pasa el día dando pequeñas cabezadas. 

En clase, en el Gran Comedor, por los pasillos… 

Pero es que no puede evitarlo. Cada vez que cierra los ojos la ve. Ve como la profesora Carrow se abalanza hacia ella con su varita en mano y una expresión sádica. Y no hay nada que pueda eliminar su pesar. Ni siquiera las pociones para dormir sin soñar de Madam Pomfrey. 

Laura se gira en la cama, algo intranquila. Ni siquiera los besos que comparte con Zach son capaces de hacer que se sienta mejor. O el atrapasueños que construyó con abalorios, hilo de seda de araña, una ramita del Sauce Boxeador y algunas de las plumas de Doncella. 

Una suave lucecilla azulada aparece entre el dosel de su cama. Laura se incorpora un poco, agotada y algo asustada, y descubre una hiena de luz, de cuello alargado y dientes puntiagudos, que tira de su manta. Metafóricamente hablando, porque la hiena es intangible. 

Inmediatamente Laura se siente mejor. No sabe lo que es pero parece bueno, inofensivo. Alarga el brazo intentando acariciarla y el animal se queda muy quieto, mirándola fijamente. Entonces, se gira y vuelve a atravesar el dosel de la cama. 

Laura no se lo piensa dos veces. Se levanta de un salto de la cama, coge su bata y unas pantuflas, su varita y sale de su dormitorio. La hiena baja las escaleras dando divertidos saltitos, como si estuviera trotando. 

― Ven, vuelve― susurra siguiéndola―. Pse, pse, veeen. Vuelve aquí. 

La Sala Común está en un absoluto silencio, pero Laura tiene la sensación de que no está sola. 

― ¡ _Lumos_!― susurra esperando desmentir sus sospechas. 

Tiene que ahogar un gritito cuando se encuentra cara a cara con Zach, su Zach, y Macmillan, el prefecto de séptimo. Zach está muy serio. 

― ¿Qué hacéis aquí abajo a estas horas?― pregunta en un susurro. 

Zach mira a Macmillan un segundo, como pidiéndole permiso para hablar, y luego se gira hacia ella: ― Verás… Ernie sabe dónde está Longbottom y… Me ha dicho que si quieres, que si quieres puede llevarte con él. Es un lugar seguro, la profesora Carrow no podrá hacerte daño. Nunca más. 

Su voz tiembla un poco y Laura sabe que está intentando convencerla. Que no está seguro de sus palabras. Mira a Macmillan. Tiene un aspecto deplorable: una ceja rota y una contusión en uno de sus ojos. 

― ¿Y Eleonor?― pregunta débilmente. Eleonor ha cambiado mucho durante ese curso, se ha vuelto fría y algo recelosa. Y por fin le ha dejado de gustar Malfoy, al que ahora se refiere como “el asesino”. 

― Eleonor está todavía a salvo aquí― responde enigmáticamente Ernie y Laura asiente torpemente―. Puedes ir a buscar las cosas que necesites, pero solo tienes cinco minutos― advierte sin sonreír. 

Laura asiente de nuevo y sube las escaleras corriendo, de tres en tres. El corazón le late con tanta fuerza que no puede controlarse. Saca su mochila y la llena de cosas útiles: el atrapasueños, un par de mudas, pergamino, tinta y plumas. Y en el último momento añade el libro de pociones, solo por si acaso. 

Cuando vuelve a bajar, hay algo más de luz. Macmillan la mira un momento y asiente: ― Te espero fuera― indica―. No tardes, tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar con el cambio de guardia de los profesores. 

Laura mira a Zach sin creérselo del todo: ― ¿Tú no vienes? 

― No, no― responde él negando con la cabeza―. Yo estoy bien aquí. Solo asegúrate de que no te pase nada, ¿de acuerdo? 

― Y… ¿y la hiena?― pregunta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debería besarlo y salir detrás de Macmillan? ¿Jurarle amor eterno, darle una vela para asegurarse de que estará protegido? 

― Es mi patronus― responde tranquilamente Zach, con una nota de orgullo―. Quizá allí te enseñen a ti también a hacer uno. 

Laura asiente, aunque no tiene la menor idea de qué es lo que es un patronus ni de qué sirve. 

― Me tengo que ir. 

― Cuídate― pide él, sonriendo tímidamente. 

― Tú también. 

Zach se inclina sobre ella y le besa suavemente los labios. Laura responde al beso sin inmutarse, moviendo los labios a su ritmo. No tiene ni idea de lo que le espera allí afuera pero, sea lo que sea, empieza a sentirse a salvo. 

~X~ 

_1998, 10 de junio._

Zacharias está muy nervioso. Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts Laura se fue a su casa y no la ha podido ver desde entonces. Mandó varias lechuzas, incluso usó un _teréfono_ de esos, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta: nada. 

Pero entonces, cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, la pequeña lechuza de Laura apareció con una pequeña nota: _“Mañana, a la hora del té. Maesceinion número 12. Aberystwyth, Gales. L. M.”._ Y Zacharias no había podido hacer otra cosa que buscar en un mapa la localización, echarse un encantamiento desilusionador y volar hasta allí con la ropa más muggle que tenía. Con sus dudas incluidas. 

El barrio en el que vive Laura es un sitio de calles anchas y casas chatas, blancas y de tejados marrones. Zacharias camina perdido entre las calles, buscando el número doce de la calle Maesceinion. 

Y, tras preguntarle a unos muchachos, se encuentra enfrente de la casa. Tiene un pequeño cartel que pone _“Madley’s”_ y justo debajo reza _“Reparando mobiliario desde 1970”_. Llama a la puerta sin mucho entusiasmo y espera unos cuantos segundos que a él le parecen interminables. 

La puerta se abre y por ella sale una chica. Tiene la nariz alargada, el cabello largo y pelirrojo, echado hacia atrás con una diadema, los labios gruesos y los dientes pequeños y blancos. Viste con un vestido veraniego, blanco, con pequeños bordados. 

De no ser por una cicatriz que le cruza la cara, Zacharias jamás se habría dado cuenta de que esa chica es, sin duda, su Laura. 

Ella se ruboriza hasta las cejas cuando lo ve y se echa a un lado: ― ¿Quieres pasar? 

_No_ , dice para sus adentros, _he cruzado el país para quedarme a la entrada de tu casa._

 _― Sí, claro― susurra algo nervioso―. Te he escrito, pero no…_

 _

― No estaba en casa ― explica suavemente―. Mi padre me invitó a pasar unos días con él. 

― También llamé― añade con un tono acusatorio. Ella lo mira, con sus ojos oscuros cargados de sorpresa y tiene la decencia de bajar la mirada―. Bien. 

Todo se queda silencioso durante unos segundos. La casa es pequeña y huele a madera y a barniz. Está llena de muebles elegantes, muebles estropeados y trozos de madera. 

― Estás guapa― murmura, pensando que quizá sea lo correcto. Ella sonríe un poco y asiente. 

― Mamá se ha encargado de arreglarme. 

La idea de que la madre de Laura esté en la casa hace que se le retuerzan las tripas. Mira a ambos lados, como si estuviera escondida entre las docenas de muebles que se apilan. 

― Tranquilo, no está. Ha salido a tomar algo con unas amigas. ¿Te apetece un té? 

Zacharias asiente levemente y ella se gira y entra en una habitación. Pero él se lo impide: no ha cruzado el país para tomar té con pastas. 

La agarra de la muñeca y tira de ella hacía sí. La rodea con sus brazos y ella se queda aprisionada bajo su abrazo. Se moja los labios nerviosa y le sonríe un poco. 

Zacharias no sonríe. 

Solo la besa. 

_Fin._

_


End file.
